


Jealous is Not Your Color

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Lee Yut-Lung, Edging, Hand Jobs, Jealous Lee Yut-Lung, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Shorter and Ash make Eiji and Yut-Lung jealous, Top Shorter Wong, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Eiji and Yut Lung don't like how handsy their boyfriends are being with each other.





	Jealous is Not Your Color

Squeezing his hands into fists, Yut Lung barely holds himself back from slugging Ash in the face.  _He’s got his hands all over my boyfriend!  He needs to get them off!_

He hears a sigh come from beside him and looks over.  He sees Eiji pinching the bridge of his nose.  “What’s wrong with you?” He asks gruffly.

Startled, Eiji looks over at him.  “Huh?”

“You only pinch the bridge of your nose when you’re really irritated.  What’s wrong this time?”  Deciding to ignore the source of his flaming jealousy, he focuses on the source’s significant other.

Sighing again, Eiji shifts so he’s facing him.  “I’ve repeatedly asked Ash to not do that and he keeps doing it,” he answers, gesturing vaguely to their two boyfriends.  “It’s not that I don’t trust him, but I don’t like it when he gets handsy with others.”

“So, you’re jealous too?”

“More than I would care to admit.”

“Then why don’t we break up this little get together and head our own separate ways to teach our men not to do this to us?” Yut Lung suggest with a smirk.

Getting a smirk of his own, Eiji nods and stands up.  “I like the way you think.”  He turns to Ash and Shorter.  “We’re leaving, Ash.”

“Aw!”  Ash pouts.  “Can’t we stay for a little while longer?”

“No.”

Yut Lung can barely hold back a snicker and makes his way over to Shorter, tugging him away from the handsy blond.  “C’mon.”

“They don’t have to leave, right, Yut Lung?”  Shorter turns pleading eyes to his boyfriend.

His expression hardens.  “They need to go-get home.”  He barely catches himself from outright banishing Ash and Eiji from their apartment.

Holding back his own snicker, Eiji practically drags Ash to the front door.  “Thanks for having us over, Yut Lung, Shorter.  We’ll have to have you guys over sometime.”

“We’ll have to plan something,” Yut Lung replies.

“Tomorrow!” Ash and Shorter exclaim together, wriggling away from their boyfriends to high-five each other and laugh.

Eiji and Yut Lung exchange unamused looks before forcefully separating their boyfriends.  “Let’s go, Ash.”  Eiji’s voice takes on an edge that Yut Lung knows means danger.

“Fine.  We’ll see you guys!”  The door closes behind them, leaving Yut Lung and Shorter standing in silence.

Well, at least until Shorter groans.  “Man, why’d Eiji make him leave?” He grumbles, flopping down on the couch.  “We were having so much fun.”

Yut Lung stays quiet for a minute before taking a few steps towards the couch.  “I know why Eiji made Ash leave.”

“Care to share?” 

Walking around so he’s standing in front of Shorter, Yut Lung grins down at Shorter.  “It’s the same reason why I wanted them to leave.”

“Aw!  Why’d you want them to leave?” Shorter pouts.

Moving so he’s straddling Shorter, he bites his lower lip.  “Because Ash had his nasty hands all over what is mine.  And because your hands were all over Ash!”

“What?  So Eiji was jealous?”  Shorter scoffs.  “That’s dumb!”

Yut Lung smirks maliciously, a plan forming in his mind.  “Not just Eiji.”

Shorter slowly begins to turn pale.  “O-oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Y-Yut Lung, you know I love you, right?”

“That’s not gonna cut it, Cupcake.  I think you’re due for some punishment.”

Letting out a small whimper, Shorter tries to get up.  “I don’t think that’s necessary…”

Easily taking control, Yut Lung pins Shorter to the couch.  “But I do,” he replies darkly.  “And you’re going to sit there and take it like a good boy!”

Freezing, Shorter’s eyes widen and he gulps.  _Shit!  I really messed up this time, huh?_   “What are you gonna do?”

Licking his lips, he looks over his boyfriend’s form.  “Hmm, I think I’m gonna edge the hell outta you and you’re not gonna be able to do anything about it.  And I’m going to enjoy watching my Cupcake squirm!”

A shudder runs down Shorter’s spine as Yut Lung eyes him like a piece of meat.  _I’m already so hard!_

Yut Lung shifts slightly and his eyes light up when he feels Shorter’s hardened cock under his ass.  “Oh, Cupcake, you’re already so hard!” He coos.  “Why don’t you take your shirt off for me?”

Knowing that if he refuses, he’ll be in trouble, Shorter quickly removes his shirt and places it beside them.  He hisses when Yut Lung rakes his nails across his pecs.

Peeling his own shirt off, Yut Lung begins to roll his hips against Shorter’s, making hickeys all over his neck and shoulders.  He pauses and nibbles on Shorter’s earlobe.  “Ngn, Shorter!” He moans teasingly. 

Groaning, he folds his hands into fists.  “You’re killing me!” He chokes out.  “Please, Hun!”  He rolls his hips up into Yut Lung.

Stilling, Yut Lung moves back so he’s not touching Shorter’s cock anymore.  “Uh-uh!  What did I say was gonna happen?”

“Please!” He begs, his head falling back.  “I promise I won’t do that again!”

“I don’t think so.”  Yut Lung smirks and trails his hand down his chest before it dips into his pants.  He begins stroking himself.  “Shorter!”  His other hand sneaks up his shirt and begins playing with his nipples.  His hips begin rolling in time with his hand as moans spill past his lips.  “Please!  Feels so good!”

Shorter groans and tries to prop his legs up so Yut Lung would slide into his lap.  However, before he can succeed, Yut Lung cums and slumps against him.  “Hun?”

“So good!” He pants, retracting his hand from his pants.  He lifts that hand up to Shorter’s mouth.  “Lick,” he commands.

Not needing to be told twice, Shorter’s tongue flicks out laps at the cum on Yut Lung’s hand.  When he’s done, he watches as Yut Lung stands to his feet.  “W-wait!  What about me?!”

“What about you?  I don’t reward bad behavior.”  He begins walking towards the bathroom before pausing and turning back to look at Shorter.  “Don’t you dare touch yourself.  You’re being punished.”

Letting out another groan, Shorter stares at his erection and wills it to go away.  Then he moves to work on some things to keep his mind off what just happened.

**********

When they met up with Ash and Eiji again, Shorter couldn’t be more glad to have a few minutes away from his boyfriend.

“Please don’t sit too close,” Ash grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.  “I’m afraid Eiji will give me blue balls again!”

Taking a closer look at him, Shorter can see the numerous bite marks and hickeys that line his neck and shoulders.  “He got you too, huh?  Yut Lung’s been the same way.  No matter how many times I apologized.”

“I think they’re testing us right now.  Maybe they’ll forgive us if we keep our hands to ourselves.”

“Maybe.”  They lapse into silence, not sure of what to talk about because they both know that when they get excited about something, they get handsy.

Meanwhile, Eiji and Yut Lung observe their boyfriends.  “Say, they look a littler miserable right now,” Yut Lung says.

“Yeah.”

“It’s probably because we edged them hard this past week.”

“I don’t think that’s it.  You know, whenever they get handsy they’re always super into whatever they’re talking about.  They probably know this and are trying to be considerate,” Eiji replies, frowning.  “Now I feel bad.  Maybe we should just lay some ground rules.”

Gaining his own frown, Yut Lung hums and taps his chin.  “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Ash!  Shorter!  Come over here please!” Eiji calls.

They make their way over, casting wary glances at their boyfriends.  “What’s up, Babe?” Ash asks.

“We’re laying some ground rules,” Yut Lung answers.  “Hands stay on shoulders, heads, arms, and backs.  No caresses, hugs are to be less than ten seconds long, and absolutely no touching beneath the belt.  Not the legs, feet, or hips.”

Ash and Shorter gape at them while Eiji nods.  “Those are acceptable rules.  I’m gonna add some additional ones for Ash though.  Baby, if I have to remind you more than three times or he’s playing with your hair or you’re playing with his excessively, then you’re not gonna like what happens.  Shorter, I don’t mind you ruffling Ash’s hair, but no carding your fingers through it.  Understand?”

They both nod, a little bit of fear in their eyes, and stand up straight.  “We can agree to those rules.”

“Good, because you didn’t have any choice,” Yut Lung says, smiling.

Shorter shivers and moves to sit next to him.  “So…I’m forgiven now?”

Nodding, Yut Lung moves to sit in his lap.  “Yup!”

A small moan catches their attention and they see that Eiji, too, is on Ash’s lap and they’re kissing.  “Forgiven?” The blond asks with a mischievous look, pulling away.

“Forgiven,” Eiji replies with a smile and red cheeks.

“Get a room!” Shorter exclaims.

They laugh and settle into a conversation, one they all can participate in.  However, they’re all aware that sometime, someday, Ash and Shorter are going to mess up again and get edged by their jealous boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 43...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
